


She's A Lady

by letlarrygo



Series: Teen Wolf/Supernatural drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: but stiles kinda took over, meant to be about Lydia, with Scott oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letlarrygo/pseuds/letlarrygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just stiles and Scott talking about Lydia and Allison, series one/two based cuz I wanted Jackson in it somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's A Lady

 

The thing about Lydia is that she either ignores you or she tolerates you, unless your Jackson then she more than tolerates you.

"I'm in love with the girl I hate, she enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me."

Hey, so not true, I may be completely head over heels for Lydia but I don't hate her, she might hate me, she ignores me very well and Jackson definitely hates me.

"Screw you." Jackson yelled across the hallway.

And she totally doesn't point out bad thing about me, she's classier than that, she ignores me.

"Stiles dude, hey."

"Hey Scotty." Oh my god no way, he's puppy dogging at Allison again, god that stare, less werewolf, more puppy.

"Seriously dude stop staring at her, it's weird."

"You've been looking at Lydia like that since, forever."

 "Dude don't bring that up this is about you not me. But seriously, her lips her eyes, her hair, her boyfriend."

 "Seriously bro, Jackson, firstly he hates you, secondly he's a jackass, thirdly he hates you."

"Yeah but he's a hot jackass."

"Oh my god I'm leaving."

"No, come back, good dog, sorry, promise no more dog jokes."


End file.
